T.P. Lady
Personality Petra is vain and cruel. Her vanity often is the downfall of many of her missions and the root of her mishaps of both her and her henchmen. On several occasions, she is seen trying to remark about her looks and charms, only to be dismayed when they are thrown off as nothing special, especially in contrast to Sarah Goodman's own charms. She also displays a desire for money in Episode 4. She does not like others experiencing happiness and even has a go at Merlock Holmes at one point for attempting to woe Sarah Goodman. In her daydreams she appears very girlie having the appearance based on a young maiden despite being "an old maid". When trying to come up with the idea world built upon the power of Muscles, she was horrified at the vision she gave herself. thumb|right|Petra as Miss Iknow When not on missions, she disguises herself as the teacher of Sarah, her twin brother Tony Goodman and Flint Hammerhead, under the name of "Miss Iknow". Often she forgets herself under this disguise and will do things like laugh out loud or her lessons appear to be different to how they expect them to be. She is also short tempered and easily snaps at both her henchmen and others. She is a subject constantly for slapstick humor during each mission and upon each defeat. Relationships *'Mother'; Petra's mother was determined to marry Petra off. Petra wanted to find a strong and worthy suitor of her own and desired her own destiny, defying the determination of her mother to carry out the destiny she had created for Petra. *'Dark Lord'; Petra thought her suitor had been found in the Masked Man, many of her missions lead to her day dreaming of how her life would be after pleasing him. Though they never met prior to episode 35 personally, Petra still believed he loved her. *'Flint Hammerhead, Tony + Sarah Goodman'; The three happen to have her as her teacher at school and she uses this as a chance to get back at the 3 for their interference, especially after a failed mission. She therefore targets Flint and the Goodmen twins in particular due to the fact they are the ones behind her failures. *'Dino and Mite'; Despite the fact her henchmen are often on the receiving end of her fury, both adore her and she eventually admits in episode 37 she likes having them around. Abilities She is a Time criminal and was hired by the Masked Man for this reason. She is agile but otherwise a normal human being. It is mentioned she has her own lab, this is where Dino and Mite were transformed into a human form. She also has several weapons such as a fossilizing beam and her Petra Stamp. She has also her whip, which as her main weapon. She was able also to use her manipulation and charms to trick some of the people she met to turn to her side. History thumb|right|Petra as a child Petra started her life as a Princess for an unknown country. There she befriended the Time Shifter Raldo, which angered her mother. However, Raldo eventually left her after events with Flint and her future self, with Pterry erasing her memory of seeing both Raldo and the others. Some time after this, she ran away from her life in the palace after refusing to take a suitor, eventually becoming a Time-Space criminal. At some point she rescued Dino and Mite from a lab and had them turned into her henchmen. Due to her fame, she was approached by the Dark Lord, who she fell instantly in love with and agreed to go after the Time Shifters for him. After each Shifter was captured, she would abuse their powers while waiting for the Mask Man too arrive. However, each event lead to her meeting up with Flint Hammerhead, who often was the folly of her plans and attempted to arrest her constantly. In the last few episodes, Petra was captured after presented the Masked Man with only Bindi whom she had taken from Merlock Holmes for a second time. Unimpressed with her attempts to capture the Time shifters and presenting him with just one of them, she was imprisoned alongside Bindi and both were used as bait. She was eventually reunited with her henchmen, who had teamed up with Flint, Rocky and Merlock. He helped Flint and his friends defeat the Dark Lord. After appearing to have reformed, Flint attempts one last time to arrest her, but Petra escaped and was chased by Flint and his friend through the timeline, back to the 25th Century. Trivia *Although her eyes are naturally redish-brown, when she's disguised as Miss Iknow, they're sometimes their original colour, and sometimes blue. *In the English dub, the servant that appears with her mother is mistaken for her father. *Her attire is based on a Dominatrix design. Category:Main Characters